I'm New To This
by SilvaBells
Summary: After Bucky comes back into Steve's life, his marriage with Tony faces a rough patch and their son Peter just wants his dads to be happy. If you wanted to read Nervous Step Dad!Bucky, this is the fic youre looking for. background SpideyPool Stucky Stony superfamily (spoiler) Stuckony threesum
1. Chapter 1

It was lightly raining and packed, there was barely enough room to move around this flea market let alone enough room to hide from the armed men trying to find Steve and myself. I adjusted my hat and kept my head down as I grabbed some fruit at the stand we were at trying to stay calm. "Steve," I said as I began to feel my heart beat, "There are seven of them, two of us, and-"

"Too many civilians Bucky," He stated as he joined me at the stand picking up some fruit. "You can't think like a solider right now, you have to think like a spy."

I rolled my eyes and blocked the explanation he always gives about this. He's been going on too many missions with ... I think her name is Natasha, and then he always comes back and won't shut up about the differences between thinking like a solider and thinking like a spy. Soldiers are strong with their muscles and guns but a spy's muscles and guns are their brain or some bullshit.

They were coming in and were going to attack us, they didn't care how many civilians where here, they were going to hurt people just to get to us. "Steve," I clenched my fist as I walked away from the stand and walked down the aisle and Steve followed, "I'm not going to sit around and wait for them to attack us and get people hurt."

Steve grabbed my wrist, "Put it away." He demanded, "Just give me a second to come up with a plan."

There are seven of them, three of them have backpacks so who knows what they have in their but 5 have guns and the others could have them hidden but do have knives. I'm better with knife work then Steve is so I'll take them first. "Steve, do you want to use my gun?"

"Why do you have -" he started but then sharply turned a corner and dropped the idea because one of them was going to find us. The both of us slowed down to look at a flower stand.

"Steve, you're going to come up with a plan in 2 minuets or these guys are going to hurt a lot of people."

"I know Bucky give me a minute," he sounded irritated.

"Why don't you just think like a spy," I picked up a bouquet of roses.

"...Public displays of..." he took a deep breath in. "I have a plan and you're just going to have to go with it."

I looked over but saw one of them. Quickly I turned back to the roses in my hand and tried not to been seen, adjusting my baseball cap that's been soaked by the drizzle "You got about three seconds before-"

Steve grabbed me by the collar of my hoodie and almost violently kissed me on my lips. I tensed up gripping the roses unsure what else to do. Steve's soft lips were still on mine and I... I... kissed him back. The roses fell and my hands found themselves on Steve's hips as I gently held him close to me not wanting to let him go.

I have dreamed about this exact moment. Steve holding me in the rain with roses in hand kissing me as passionately as if our lives depended on it. The timing is off and there weren't supposed to be hit men following us. That and this was supposed to happen around 70 years ago. Give or take...

This kiss wasn't a staged peck, it was backed with passion that I didn't realize was there.

Slowly he pulled away and looked me in the eyes. No one in the entire world was looking at us but at this moment Steve looked like my entire world. His blue eyes looked into mine, "I ... think they're gone..." his voice was almost a whisper.

I nodded as his grip loosened and he looked down. "Yeah me too." I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back for more. We kissed again and again each time inviting more and more of our mouths into each other. Steve's hands glided up to my shoulders and then eventually pulled on my hair as he slide into my mouth. My hand was on the small of his back pulling Steve's waist to mine.

Kissing him again and again, our mouths moving in motion with one another. "Wait," I said in between kisses, "Steve you're married." I kissed him again.

"Tony filed for divorce," he kissed me-

"Wait what?" I stopped and took a step back eyes still closed from how drunk his lips had gotten me.

He shook his head, and went to kiss me again. "It doesn't matter, just-" he kissed me again. His tongue touched mine as he-

"Hold on for a second," I pulled away, "Are you serious right now?"

Steve took his ringless hands back and shoved them in his pockets, "Can we not talk about this right now?"

"What happened I thought you two were... in... Love or whatever," I tried.

People started to look at us as I raised my voice and Steve began to walk away.

"But you guys have been married for four years," I followed him but he ignored me as he looked for his bike. "What about your house? What about that kid you two adopted?"

"That kid!" he hissed and turned around to point at me, "...is my son. Leave him out of this." The rage in his eyes stared into me as he jumped on to his bike.

"Well ... what does Patrick have to say-"

"Peter!" he yelled, "Leave my son out of this." He kick started his bike and the roar filled the air so I couldn't yell about the divorce.

"This isn't because of those papers the Avengers had to sign right?"

But Steve just rode off. And I was alone again, cold in the rain. Just like that, I couldn't hear his bike and I just adjusted my hat and just... left.


	2. Chapter 2

I, as always, am alone in my one room apartment with the news on. It's not that I don't want people over, it's that no one wants to be here. All this news is crap lies and cellebrity gossip. I opened my fridge that is almost empty, I should have actually brought stuff at that flea market. What was so distracting - Right...

"It has been rumored that the Super Husbands aren't doing so super," the woman on the TV said as it cut to a clip of Steve and Tony. I picked up the remote on the kitchen counter to change it but then it zoomed in to Tony wearing his ring as a charm on a necklace like he always does and Steve not wearing his.

"Its unclear who said what, but it is clear that the Stark household isnt all its pretending to be."

The door knob jiggled.

Someone was trying to get in. Everything in the world around me went silent and the person beyond the door was as loud as a train horn. I put the remote down and traded it for my gun. I pushed my hair out of my face and started for the door as I check on the amount of bullets on the gun. My heart beat made its way up to my throat and I tried not to freak out and keep a clear head.

No one knowns about this place. No one should even know that I have a place to my own in the first place. I havent done anything wrong in a long time! I dont deserve to be attaked in my own home like this!

The door opened and Steve entered, with a gun pointed to his head. He looked up at me unphased by my anxiety, "Bucky, if you're going to do this every time I come in, I'll give the key back."

He dropped a duffel bag of his on the floor and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry..." I put the gun down and the rest of the world slowly joined me again.

"Now I wonder if Captain Rogers Stark can even file for divorce," the woman on the TV commented, "since the Captain was Stark's father's work-"

"Turn this junk off Bucky," he jumped to the TV and pressed the off switch. He seemed almost embarrassed that the entirety of his marriage problems were being broadcasted. Wonder why...

"Sorry, it's was just on the..." I tried to explain, "It was real news before that..." I looked down not wanting to see my friend upset.

The room was full of nothing and neither one of us knew what to say besides "Why are you here?" unsure of how to say it kinder.

Steve took off his jacket and shoes. "I didn't want to fight in front of Peter again so I was wondering if I could crash on your couch?" He didn't look so good, "I texted you, didn't you see it?"

Steve reached for my flip phone that was on the counter. It's been "dead" for about two days. Why do you have to charge them so often? It's inconvenient and people communicated just fine before these carry phones were ever around.

"I'd say yes but, I really only have a mattress," I walked over to the living room in my sweater, boxers, and warm socks. Hey, I'm home I don't have to wear anything that I don't want.

He shook his head, "It's fine I'll sleep on the floor if you don't-"

"Steve it's fine, you can take the bed," it would be nice to have someone near me at night who wasn't also trying to torture secrets out of me.

I don't think Steve and I have hung out as just two guys with no mission or target since before I enlisted. I still feel bad about that, I was willing to leave him behind just because I wanted to be brave.

In the end I guess it worked out because here we are now, sitting on my mattress, watching a movie about... Something about a family and a dog, I think.

I was reading that 1984 book, Steve said it's important to try and catch yourself up. Steve on the other hand, was on his phone silently looking at pictures of him and Tony on some beach.

"Hey," I closed my book trying to distract Steve from his phone. "It's getting late, we should go to bed."

"Yeah sure," he plugged up his phone as I got up to lock the door and turn the light off.

The spare blankets in the closet aren't really spare but my second layer for when the heater stops working. I laid it down on the floor but Steve stopped me and said "It's your bed, it's big enough for us to share." And so I laid next to him.

This isn't weird. Just two pals sleeping next to each other a day after they totally platonically made out while one is getting a divorce and the other has had feelings for said pal for about 60 years. Not weird.

After about 20 minutes Steve fell asleep with only me and my anxiety to keep me up. There's this breathing technique I was reading about where you imagine your breath is the wind in a meadow and if you breath too hard, you'll hurt the flowers and trees. So calm the meadow and it should be...

Steve rolled over and grabbed my torso and placed his head in the crook of my neck. His leg found itself in between mine and he pressed his hips to my side. "I love you Tony," he kissed my neck and then fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bucky," my manger called to me, "You just got sat."

"Alright, thank you," I said as I walked over to my new table. I needed a job that didn't involve killing anyone and that didn't do background checks and didn't really check much about me because I don't really know how old I'm supposed to be right now and this place pays me "under the table."

It's a nice dinner place, we're working on getting our 5th star, everyone wears all black and one of those places that's dimly lit so you can't see my metal hand. "Hi everyone," I took out my note pad, "Thank you all for stopping in, my name is-"

"Bucky?" A familiar voice called.

I looked up and saw Steve, Tony, and their adopted son... Paul? Peter? Patrick?

They were very obviously going to have a serious talk over their dinner and I'm sure I wasn't making it any easier for them. "Hey there Steve," I said and I could feel my heart beat grow, "Tony, and ... Pat-?"

"Peter."

"Peter!" I forced a smile and pushed my hair out of my face to behind my ear. The air was heavy and my meadow had warnings for strong winds as my chest was tightening up and everything around me was fading away. "If you want a different waiter I'll-"

"No this is just perfect," Tony said with that smug smile he always wears. "What's wrong with having a little reunion over a family dinner?" He opened his menu, "It sure has been a long time since the two of you have seen each other now, hasn't it?"

"Tony, relax," Steve tried.

"A whole day," Tony poked. "Must be agony for everyone involved," he turned the page.

Steve looked down flustered and Peter was just so upset he didn't know what to say. "Tony can we not fight over dinner?"

"Who said this was a fight?" Tony looked at Steve, "We can't have a little fun about your dear friend being here with out it being a fight?"

"You always have to make me look like the bad guy," Steve started.

"Oh don't start with what I make you look like, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't look like anything other than a skinny punk!"

"You are so inconsiderate these days and I don't understand what happened-"

"Stop! Please!" Peter shouted and the both of them were silenced.

The air fell heavy again while no one wanted to look at anything besides each other and nothing all together. Steve looked hurt like he really wanted this to work out but Tony just looked defeated and worn out. I can only imagine what Peter must be going through right now.

"...Can I get you anything to drink?"

Slowly one by one they looked up at me and said.

"Water is fine."

"I'll take a Scotch with just one ice cube."

"Can I have a Pepsi?" Peter asked.

"We only carry Coke products, if that's alright."

"It's fine."

I finished writing it down and then smiled and said I would be right back with the drinks. I turned around and headed toward the back but with every step my inner meadow grew darker and the lights were too dim for me to see and I couldn't feel anything besides the thump in my chest and its growing louder and louder and I can just hear them talking about me and everything else in the world began to fade away until it was just me and my anxiety and

"Bucky are you okay?" My manager asked as I entered the back.

But instead of an answer my meadow turned into a rain storm. I was crying and I couldn't control it.


	4. Chapter 4

Id like to think that I can blend in pretty well with the normal world. So some times to prove it to myself that I can do it without being in a mission, I'll go out to a park and just read one of my books on a bench and try and relax.

I just finished reading The Giver so now I'm mid way through this book on handling divorce and I have my back pack to my side and my hair in my face because of this breeze but it's kinda nice. There was this one self care book I read about little treats to yourself. I've been pretty good lately, so I deserve this little day out.

I haven't been a target of any attacks. I haven't messed up at work. I haven't needed to use my gun- I mean I still carry it in case I do but I've been relatively safe.

There's an ice cream truck just past those benches and what the heck why not treat myself. I packed my bag and stood in line for a vanilla cone. Steve and I used to get these all the time. They taste much better now, which is nice but it doesn't taste the way I want it to.

"Watch out!" A woman yelled and then there was a loud crash. There was car that flipped over and a tire that was in the air flying toward a young woman. I ran toward her and caught the tire before it could hit her even though it pushed me back on my ass.

"Oh my goodness!" She cried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes ma'am," I groaned as I stood up to brush myself off.

But then there was a red something hurtling towards me and the woman. I grabbed her and jumped over nearly missing the object.

The scratch of the metal and concrete came to a sudden stop and out came a, "Oh hey Bucky's here!" Tony struggled to get up in his suit.

"Tony?" I went over to him and offered him my hand. "What the hell is happening?" He pushed my hand aside, got up and his face mask moved up.

"JARVIS, tell my husband that his boyfriend is here to pick him up," Tony said as he blasted the alien machine in the sky.

"Hey I'm not his-" but then there was an explosion and part of a building was falling and a man who was on top was falling. "Get the building I'll get the man!"

I yelled and Tony instantly flew up and grabbed the building before it could crush the people under while I sprinted towards the falling man. I ran up on a car and jumped up to catch him so that when he falls he'd fall in me and not the concrete.

We landed harshly but I made sure to brace the fall on my metal arm. My head hit the pavement a second after my arm. "Fuck!" I exclaimed in pain.

"Hey watch your mouth solider," Steve, the guy I grabbed from the falling sky, mildly joked.

"Can someone explain to me what's happening?!" I panicked as some alien destroyed half a building and Steve got up and tried to make a plan.

He started going off about some life form that came out of a portal because someone messed up with some bull.

"Can you two stop flirting and help me?" Tony yelled and I over heard from Steve's ear piece.

"Tony we are trying to think of something relax!" He held his ear but then the two started to argue and Steve was completely distracting Tony so he got hit and fell to the ground again.

There's a open wound on this things forehead. Sure it's three times my size, looks like a weird lizard, and is flying around the city destroying everything it touches.

I just wanted a day out in the park. I just wanted to read with ice cream. Why can't my meadow just be a fucking peaceful place for a damn day?!

"Steve," I interrupted his yelling as I took out my gun.

"Why do you have that?"

"You know that push up thing you do with the red head spy?" I planned out loud.

"Natasha. And Bucky, you're twice her size and I don't even have my shield!"

The alien screeched as Tony shot him with his beam and hit a building. Debris violently fell and lo and behold Steve's shield came crashing down into the car window next to us.

"Do you even know how to do this?" He asked setting up his shield for me as I stepped back and jolted toward him.

"Nope," I said and then jumped on his shield and was flung into the air. The thing was too big for me not to land on him but my landing was harsh. The alien tried to shake me off but I moved onto its head now on my knees trying to stay on and aimed my gun into the wound but then the alien jutted from a hit from Tony.

"Tony stop!" I yelled as my gun fell out of my hand and on to the floor easily 50 feet below. "Fuck..." I tried to think while also not falling off this thing.

I looked up but my hair was in my face so I pushed it back and the cold touch of my hand gave me an idea.

"Fuck it," I said and I punched through its forehead with my metal arm and it instantly went limp. Tony grabbed me and flew me down to safety. Kinda, we were about 4 feet from the ground and he dropped me.

"What the hell man?!" I shouted covered in alien brain blood.

"Maybe you should just leave me and Steve alone to our work," Tony poked.

"If it wasn't for me you still would be here fighting this thing I just killed for you!" I yelled as I stood up.

"We don't need your help, bud," he poked my chest. "Steve and I were just fine before you came around!"

I looked down and all I could hear was my heart beat slowly beginning to beat faster and faster. People began to gather with their phones out taking pictures and recording us. I'm trying to control myself from not bashing someone else's brain on concrete but there is just so much happening right now. Everything grew cold except for the warm blood soaking into my shirt. My head began to feel dizzy and almost suddenly the only thing I could concentrate on was the blood dripping from my arm and the finger in my chest. The wind in my meadow didn't exist, it was nothing but panic and this state of loss.

"Bucky," Steve snapped me back into everything around me. His hands on my shoulders. "Let's go home , get you cleaned up, and away from all these people, okay?"

"I can't believe you're taking his side right now," Tony scoffed. "You always do this to me Steve! We're supposed to be a team!"

"We are a team Tony!" Steve yelled as he turned to face him. "But right now we need to just go home before something worse happens!"

Tony bit his tongue and before the civilians around could hear our fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Stark Tower is huge and all but with 3 unhappy people going through a divorce and a not so welcome guest, it might as well be my apartment. "I'm sorry about earlier," I said as I got my arm cleaned enough so Tony could take it off, in his jeans, googles, and a black tank top that showed his ... Umm... That metal heart thing that shines up. I was just reading about it, it's called arch something.

He needed to take some DNA evidence for research or some science stuff and I can't exactly just clean this in the shower and there might need to be repairs done so he's trying to clean me up before amputating me. We sat in silence as he made sure to get all of the blood and guts out even though it was still in my hair and on my clothes.

Steve walked by the door and softly knocked with my backpack and gun in hand. "Buck, I'm gonna clean those clothes. I'll set out pajamas and your stuff in the spare room for you."

So Tony took a step back and I began to strip down to just my boxers. Steve silently took my clothes and then left.

As Tony hopped back onto my arm I could feel his emotions just begin to overflow him. It's not his fault and it's not Steve's fault but it's happening to both of them. "Tony," I started "I want you to know-"

"I'd rather we didn't," he said calmly not wanting to start something while he tucked his wedding ring necklace into his tank. He stood up and began to power down my arm and unscrew it off of my body.

"Tony I'm sorry if me coming back isn't helping with the divorce-"

"He told you about the divorce?" He stopped working and just looked at me. I guess the divorce was just an idea on the table and not finally agreed upon. "What did he tell you about said divorce?" He put his tools down and stood up. I froze unsure of what to say. "No tell me Bucky!" He snapped but then instantly pulled back. "...I'm sorry."

"I don't really know anything about divorce," I admitted after a second, "That wasn't an option where ... when, I'm from. But also two men, living together and raising a child wasn't on the table either." I went to push the hair out of my face but my arm wasn't moving. "But I was reading about it and the book kept saying that it doesn't mean that the two people hate each other when they grow apart."

Tony didn't say anything. He silently took off my arm, placed it on the table and as he walked away he said, "The spare room is down a level."

... "Good night Tony."

I found my way to the spare room but couldn't manage to find the bathroom. There was a TV or radio on so I just followed the noise until I was at... Paul's? room, even though I was only in my boxers and missing an arm. The door slightly cracked with him on his phone and laptop all while the TV was on. "A new man has been repeatedly spotted with Iron Man and Captain America," the reporter said and showed a picture of me. What the fuck? Are they allowed to do that?

"Who's that total hottie" the person on... Peter's? laptop asked. "I know he's out of my league, but tell me, and be honest, you think he'd go for a guy like me?"

"He's my Pop's old friend from his time," the kid explained after rolling his eyes.

"Oh his friend?" the laptop joked. "So your Pops Mistress?"

"Wade ... can we not?" he sighed, "There's a real chance that Pops is gonna leave my Dad and end up with this guy..."

"Hey... I'm sorry. Don't be such a downer kid, its not a good look on you." But he didn't say anything in reply, "Hey listen to me, if nothing else I love you okay?"

"...okay," he agreed and smiled.

"Now since I have my place to myself and you're all alone why don't we-"

Quickly I knocked on the door before anything weird happened, "Hey Patrick!"

He jumped and quickly closed his laptop half way. "How long have you been there? You cant just- silent! You scared me!"

I stood in silence unsure of what to say, I really need this kid to like me and I think I just fucked it up.

"Can I help you?" he asked after a second. I could feel him staring at my lack of an arm and the scars surrounding it so I covered my bare top with the towel.

"Uh yeah... I umm... Pat?-"

"Peter," the laptop corrected me.

"Peter. I just wanted to know where the shower is."

"Oo can I join?"

Peter's face blushed, "Wade stop talking!"

"Aw come on! Family bonding with your new daddy!"

"Good night Wade!" he closed the laptop and threw it to the other side of the bed. Peter's face was just completely red. "... The shower is just the second door on the right."

"...Sorry I intruded your video thing," I turned to leave and was about to close the door when Peter called

"Hey Bucky," there was a pause as he ran his fingers in his hair. "Could you not tell my dads about Wade?"

"Sure," I half smiled at the level of trust he just showed me to.


	6. Chapter 6

"So Bucky," one of my co workers started as we all left, "How does a waiter like yourself run into Captain America and Iron Man so often that there's a news segment about it?" she smiled impressed and everyone chimed in.

Fuck, play it cool. "A news segment? ," I started my lie, "I asked for a picture in the park but it wasn't anything-"

"No way!" One of the guys shouted as he looked up the news segment on his touch phone. "Bucky! This is so freaking cool man!"

Everyone stopped walking to look at his phone, "We aren't sure who this man is but it seems as though him and the Captain are pretty close," the woman said from the news.

"Guys," I tried, "It was just a picture in the park." I began to worry. I really like this job and if I'm fired for being able to fire a gun and punch an alien to death I don't know how else I'd pay my rent.

They began to chuckle, "I don't think this is just a picture Bucky," he turned the phone around to show Steve and I kissing in the market.

I could feel my face blush, "I can... umm its wasn't-" This is arguably worse then the gun thing. If they tell our manager I could be fired. My chest grew tight and all I could feel were everyone's eyes judging me.

"Is this why you never went on that date with me?" One of the girls joked and everyone else laughed it off as they continued to walk to our cars. "If I knew you were gay I would have left it."

"I guess Captain America has a thing for guys in metal," someone joked and everyone laughed.

"So is this a reoccurring thing? Do you like know him personally?"

I turned to avoid eye contact, "No I -"

"Wait isn't Captain America married to Iron Man?"

"Didn't you hear; they're getting a divorce."

"No!" One said disappointed as if it affected her. "I love Captain America and Iron Man, they are so cute with their son!"

It kind of bothered me that everyone knew all of this information. The only people that should know your family business is your family. "Guys lets leave Steve and Tony's life problems to them."

"You know their real names?!" One said shocked as she unlocked her car, "Bucky! Why are you holding out on us?"

Fuck, I'm so confused. Am I in trouble? They just know all this information about them but don't actually know anything about them and here I am giving out their first names.

"Alright, good night everybody," one guy said and then they all got in their cars and left.

This same interaction would have gone so much worse if I was in the correct time. I would not only have been arrested but I would have been beaten to death.

I got home and all I wanted to do was go to bed because it was almost midnight by the time I walked all the way home. I unlocked my door and dropped my backpack on the floor and ran my fingers though my hair to get it out of my face but as I locked the door I heard the shower running.

I knew it. I knew I wasn't safe, I should have just kept my mouth shut and lied about Steve and I. Fuck.

I grabbed my gun but I realized I had no bullets left. That's fine, I've worked with less, I thought as I get the knife out of the holster on my calf and walked silently towards the bathroom.

The person was humming a tune as the steam poured out of my bathroom. My hands steady even though I knew my anxiety wanted my body to shake uncontrollably. Without a sound I opened the door and slipped into the bathroom with my knife to the ready.

On my count, one, two...

In one sudden movement I pull back the shower curtain, put my blade to it and prepare to-

It's Steve's kid. "What the?!" He screeched as he put his hands up and pure fear ran through his body.

I drop my arm and take a step back, "I'm so sorry- I didn't... Why are you-?"

"I'm naked! Can you get out?!"

My face blushed and I quickly ran out and slammed the door behind.

After his shower he joined me in the living room/bed room. I handed him a plate of cookies and forced a smile. He looked up at me a little afraid a little pissed off. "Please don't tell your dads... I really need them to be on my side."

He paused, and then took the plate and I sat, "Not that I don't love guest but why are you here?"

"My dad's are out meeting someone important and didn't want me alone," he said with an entire cookie in his mouth. He finished chewing and swallowed and then shoved another full cookie in his mouth, "They weren't sure how long they'd be."

I nodded and then turned to my book "Modern Relationships" and the news filled the background.

"It's official the knot is getting untied for the Starks!" The woman said, "Reports say the two were seen leaving a divorce court-"

"You know there's other things to watch besides the news right?" He said once there was a picture of the super hero gang and turned off the TV. "And what's up with all these books? Do you have any normal books, or perhaps a kindle to save room in your mansion."

I looked down at my book. I like this book, it's teaching me about... polygamy? "What's a kindle?" I asked as I pushed my hair out of the way.

My phone rang and I flipped it open.

"Who's calling 2005? They must want their phone back," he said as he shoved the last cookie in his mouth.

"What do you want?"

The phone sighed, "Bucky, you answer the phone with a hello, not..." It was Steve.

"I'm sorry, uhh hello?"

"It's too late for- never mind, Peter is going to have to stay with you for a day or two."

"Yeah I've noticed," I said as I looked over at him dumping the crumbs from the plate into his mouth. "Hey are you okay? There was a thing on the news about-"

"Bucky why do you watch that trash?"

"So you're not getting a divorce?"

"Bucky, I really don't want to talk about this right now, I know Peter is right there and he'll over hear." In that book about divorce there was something about wanting to share but not being able to because of uhh something...

I stood up and looked at Peter. "Stay put." I said and then walked outside and closed the door behind me. "What's wrong?" But he didn't answer. I pushed my hair out of my face. "Steve you need to talk to me."

"...we just made a meeting with a lawyer and we're just ..." He took a breath. "Bucky I loved him, I don't know what changed."


	7. Chapter 7

"But how do I get the books on here?" I asked holding the kindle.

"You download them," Peter explained again.

"I don't know what that means."

He sighed, "He'll take it, and we'll take the life time warranty."

Peter is 'updating' me. I apparently need to catch up on the times and the books Steve gave me aren't helping. "Pete, this all seems like a bit much. Are you sure I need this?"

"Do you have a veterans discount?" Peter asked.

"You served in the war?" The cashier asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not for me, for my dad," Peter said all too smoothly. "In case you haven't noticed he traded an arm for your freedom."

The cashier looked at me and my arm and then gave us a discount. "Pete you didn't have to do that," I said as we left.

"Yeah I know," he said as he looked for the next store. "But now with the money we saved we can get ice cream."

He took us into a phone store and a woman in a red polo and name tag came up, "Can I help you find something?"

"Yeah my dad needs an upgrade on his phone," Peter said while looking at the touch screens. "Here's the thing though," he said and grabbed my hand and brought it to the screen of one. "He has a prosthetic and we want the screen to be responsive."

Is no one else confused on why this kid keeps calling me his dad for a discount? "Can I ask you a question?" I started once the two of us were sitting down on a bench eating ice cream. "Which of your dads is your real dads?"

"Both of them." He looked at me, "That's like asking if of my hands is my real hand... Okay bad example. But they are both my dads," he explained. "My biological parents both died. There wasn't anyone else in my family so my dads adopted me, raised me, so they are my real parents."

"I'm sorry. This stuff is all really new to me," I pushed my hair back.

"Hold still," Peter handed me his cone then reached in one of the bags of my new stuff and grabbed a brush and hair ties. He stood behind me and brushed out my hair and then put it up. "You either need to cut your hair or put it up." He stood in front of me and traded his ice cream for hair ties he put on my wrist.

"Doesn't he look sexy with his hair pushed back?" A stranger dressed in a black hoodie and a shirt that said rent in all capital letters, walked up to Peter and kissed his face ... What a random word to have on a shirt.

Peter blushed and froze as this man who was hiding two guns and a combat knife kissed his face. "Wade what are you doing here?"

"I wanted ice cream," he smiled. His face looked as if he had been in a fire. The hand that was holding his ice cream cone matched his face, both covered in cuts that never healed right. "You must be the new man of the house," he joked.

"Wade please." Peter grew uncomfortable.

"Are you a hit man?" I asked while my ice cream started to melt.

The both of them froze. It was obvious that he was and was trying to keep it a secret. I'm sure to everyone else it was, but to me, an ex hit man, I can see it. "Oh I'm sorry, a mercenary. I'm not used to the new names for everything."

"No," Peter lied, poorly, "Why would you even assume-"

"He has gun in the waist of his pants, one under his arm and a knife to his ankle," I pointed out, "If I wasn't out with … my kid I'd carry that much too. So either you're a hit man or a very anxious person."

They two stood in silence unsure of what lie to go with until the hit man said, "Well fuck me sideways you are so handsome in person."

"Wade!" Peter blushed.

"I'm Wade," he stuck his hand out, "I'm Peter's boyfriend."

"Bucky," I shook his hand. "Aren't you a bit old?" I asked but then remembered reading in Modern Relationships that age differences aren't really a problem anymore.

"Aren't you like 90 something?"

"Why don't we all stop talking?" Peter said nervously, "And then let's not tell my dads about this. At all. Ever."


	8. Chapter 8

"Download this book. It's really good! It's about this girl with lung cancer and she meets this guy who had leg cancer," Peter and I were in my apartment. He is actually a really nice kid. I wish his dads would pick him up already since I'm just so worried I'm gonna make him hate me.

My new smart phone began to ring in my pocket. I picked it up and the touch screen showed a picture of Steve.

"Swipe to answer," Peter said.

"I don't know what that means," I admitted.

He sighed, "God you are 90 something." He took the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bucky, can you come over? We need to talk."

"Yeah sure. Peter pack your bag-"

"No uh tell Peter to go to a friend's . We just want you to come here for now, but pack an over night bag."

So I did. I packed my bag, Peter packed his and then Wade showed up in his car. I promised Peter not to tell his Dads about Wade as long as they gave me a ride.

I showed up to Stark Tower with my over night bag and my anxiety. Once inside the two seemed just as anxious as me. Steve greeted me at the elevator doors and Tony was sitting at the table with a drink. "Hey Bucky."

"Hi Steve," I walked over the table with Steve. "Tony."

Tony nodded at me while unsure of what to say. "Do you want anything to drink? I made some coffee how you like it."

"Yeah … sure." Something was wrong.

"Bucky," Steve started while pouring coffee from the other side of the room. "You've been reading those books I gave you right?"

"Of course," I agreed while Steve walked over to me to hand me one of the cups. "Peter brought me one of those flat computer books yesterday."

"A kindle?" Tony corrected.

"Did you read the book Modern Relationships yet?" He sat down on Tony's side of the table with his cup of coffee.

"Yes..." Is this about Wade and Peter's age difference? Peter is what like 18 19 and Wade has to be at the least in his mid 20s

"Look," Tony started, "Steve and I have been seeing therapist after therapist to try and fix our marriage. I am in love with Steve and Steve is in love with me but since you've shown up-"

"Tony." Steve tried

"No listen! Ever since you've shown up things have been different and I'm not going to lose the love of my life because of you."

I looked down into my coffee. I could feel my chest slowly grow tight. If they wanted me to leave I would but-

Steve grabbed my hand from across the table. "We were hoping to try this thing out. I don't want to lose either of you." Steve looking into Tony's eyes but holding my hand. "I know I haven't exactly been Mr Innocent these past few months but I think the three of us can really do this."

Steve kissed Tony's cheek as Tony's eyes got misty and he took a sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry," I butted in, "I'm not …really following."

Tony downed the rest of his drink then said, "Instead of us leaving each other because of you, we are suggesting that you join our relationship."

"The three of us?" I asked, "In one relationship? How would we-"

"We were hoping that we could figure that part out," Tony said as he stood up, "Tonight."

Is this a test? Am I supposed to say no? Steve stood up and looked at me hoping that I would join. So I guess not?

The three of us went into the bed room and you could feel the nerves on everyone. Was this encounter the determining factor of my best friend's marriage? I slowly began to put my hair up in a bun just to concentrate on anything else that wasn't the two men standing next to me.

"Alright then," Tony said and then turned to me and kissed me right on the lips. His hand found its way to the small of my back and Steve began to kiss my neck. I was reluctant at first but melted into each kiss. Slowly Tony began to kiss me more and more each time slightly getting more of his mouth into mine until his tongue was inside my mouth.

Steve slid off my jacket and tossed it to the side. He came behind me and began to kiss the back of my neck. His hands wrapped around me and Tony as the two covered me in kisses.

I have never felt like this. Just pure lust out of no where. "Fuck," I whispered as my eyes fluttered and Tony put his hands up my shirt. His hands drifted up to take off my shirt until I was only in my jeans.

My mouth parted from Tony only for the second it took to take my shirt off but then I grabbed him and then began to kiss him. All the way down to his neck, with our stubble scratching each other. His necklace with his ring meeting my lips every other kiss.

I felt Steve try to go for my pants but was having a hard time so I turned around and began to kiss Steve. The two of us had kissed before the time in the market but it was only ever on dares at parties by girls for a laugh. But I can't think of a time where I didn't want to be kissing Steve.

My hands felt up his body under his shirt until it was on the ground and I was kissing his neck and leaving a mark. Steve's hands glided up my body to my hair. Just the taste of Steve's skin was driving me crazy.

I went to grab Tony to make sure he wasn't getting left out but he was gone. I turned to find him and he was already on the bed in just his boxer briefs pouring himself a drink with the light from his chest shinning off the glass. "You two are gonna join me right?"

And we did. Steve began to kiss his neck gently to not disturb Tony as he took a sip of his drink. "Bucky," he said in between sips, then motioned for me to come closer. He put his drink down and pulled me in for a kiss. Our mouths moved with each other as his hands began to take off my pants. Slowly they slid down until I was just in my boxers and Tony pulled me in by the waist as Steve got up to take off his pants. Tony and I were on our knees kissed each other with his hands holding my hair messing up my bun.

My hands were on his hips and the cold touch of my left made him jump a little. "Sorry," I stopped.

"Stop talking." He said and then pinned me to the bed with him on top of me. I didn't notice how hard either of us were until that moment when he started to grind his hips on mine. My hair was a just a fist full to Tony as he began the leave marks on my neck and chest with his ring tracing where he was. All I could concentrate on was Tony's dick pressed against mine.

He stopped with a hiss and a moan. Tony hid his face into the crook of my neck and let out a "Fuck."

"Language Tony." I looked up to see Tony with his underwear at his knees and Steve was completely naked rubbing himself and putting his fingers into Tony. Steve's body was just as perfect as I remembered. Even before the serum he was perfect to me but now he was just the embodiment of sex.

Tony's hand slid down its way down into my boxers and we both moaned as he stroked me.

Tony's body was a quivering mess as Steve's fingers played with him. Steve leaned over him and kissed me as he worked with his hand.

Kissing Steve, over and over, with his tongue in my mouth with his husband stroking me caused pre cum to spill. Tony licked his fingers clean and Steve kissed his back. Steve got up to grab the lube off the side table and Tony immediately ripped my boxers off and put my dick in his mouth.

"Fuck," I moaned instantly. His head bobbed slowly but it took every single fiber in me not to cum right there.

He removed me with a, "Jesus!" I looked up to see Steve sliding into him with his hands on his hips.

"Boys watch your language," he said and then slowly began to rock his hips. The two of them had such a rhythm to what they were doing its hard to think they wanted to add someone else. So I sat back and slowly jerked myself as Steve thrusted ever moan out of Tony. His eyes closed as he rubbed himself and his ring swing ever so often hitting his metal chest.

"Wait," Steve smirked and stopped, "Bucky what are you doing?"

I pushed my hair out of my face, even though I put it up, "I didn't want to intrude on the two of you."

Tony laughed and reached for his drink, removing himself from Steve. He drank half and then kissed my cheek. "Take me," he almost ordered.

"I've never-"

"I know. Stop talking and just," he put his drink down and started to rub my dick with lube. He laid down and Steve came by my side and began to kiss my neck. Slowly I lined myself up as Steve kissed my back.

"Just take your time Bucky."

I took a deep breath and slowly slide myself into Tony. I couldn't do anything besides moan and fall onto my elbow. I've never done anything like this before and I was so close I needed to take this slowly.

I kissed Tony's neck and my metal arm traced his metal chest as I slowly began to rock into him. Fuck I felt like I was going to cum at any sudden movement so I had to take this slow. I got up to hold Tony's legs and hips and sped up as much as I could with out finishing right there.

Steve's hips were grabbed by Tony who began to get face fucked. "Oh yes," Steve moaned with his face flushing. Tony began to rub himself as I thrusted into him but Steve pulled his hand away and almost instantly sat on him, taking in his every inch effortlessly.

"Fuck me Steve," he said as he raked his back. Steve, facing me, bouncing on Tony's dick, as I thrust into him, kissed me. He pulled my hair and I began to sweat as my hips wished they were slamming themselves into Steve. His hands wandered as my tongue slipped itself into Steve's mouth and I could feel Steve's dick touching my chest as I came into Tony.

"Fuck," Tony said as his body finished and Steve continued to bounce and kiss me.

I pulled out of Tony and laid down on my back, sweaty, naked, and out of breath. Steve got off of Tony and Tony calmly laid Steve next to me, and sucked him off as he looked at me. His beautiful eyes were locked onto me and even though I wanted nothing more than sleep, I looked at him. Steve orgasmed with nothing more a sharp breath and his hand grabbing mine, but keeping eye contact.

Tony got up, finished his drink, and then laid down on the other side of me.

"I love you boys," Steve said as he cuddled me and pulled Tony's hand so he too could join.

"I love you too."

I woke up no longer covered with strong arms but alone in an unfamiliar bed. Feeling the cold bite of being naked I looked around to see if either of my lovers were in sight.

"Good morning," Steve said visibly upset sitting on the far end on the bed, dressed.

"What's wrong?"

But instead of an answer I got signed divorce papers.


End file.
